


First Night

by Kehwie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/pseuds/Kehwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's thoughts the first night he spends with Vala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Being a rather verbose writer whose one-shots are notoriously long, I doubted I was even capable of limiting myself to a mere 100 words. However, I can't resist a challenge, so here it is, my very first (and possibly only) drabble.

If he'd ever allowed himself to think about it at all (and of course he hadn't), Daniel would have figured Vala for a bed hog. He could easily picture her sprawled over the bed, taking up every available inch of space.

 

He was wrong though. In reality, Vala slept curled into a tight little ball, as if protecting herself from blows he couldn't see. He didn't know what memories assaulted her in slumber, but he kept an arm around her as they slept. He hoped that one day his presence might turn her into the relaxed sleeper he'd always imagined.


End file.
